What I lost and gained
by Kawaii Bell
Summary: sakura has a step mom and she treats her badly. SS
1. Default Chapter

What I Lost and Gained

Hello! KawaiiBell here a few things me _don't_ **_own _Cardcaptor Sakura** CLAMP dose! So please don't sue me I have no money! On with the story!

Chapter One Introduction 

A five year old was running to her mother. Her mother Nadeshko was ill in bed.

"Mommy" The little girl said.

"Sakura, my little girl I know I am going to die, so please promise me you'll be a good girl."

"Yes mommy I promise."

"Saku dear open the drawer and take the book that's pink."

Sakura did as she was told and took the book. 'SAKURA' appeared.

"Sakura, take the book and guard it. No one must know you have those. They are magical cards, this chain is the key." Nadeshko said

She took a necklace from her neck it was shaped as a cherry blossom. Sakura was sitting on the bed and Nadeshko placed it around her neck. The necklace turned into a heart with wings and a cherry blossom in the middle. The book opened and cards flew out.

"Mistress Nadeshko."

"Cards I am no longer the mistress of the Nadeshko cards I gave them to my daughter. Please go to her heart and protect her, She will no nothing she would probably forget, so stay hidden until you are needed." She said weakly.

"Yes Nadeshko"

The cards went into Sakura's heart Sakura looked at her mother.

"My time is now I must leave you my Saku. Please tell your father I said good-bye. Sakura."

Nadeshko said before she closed her eyes.

"Bye mommy." Sakura said.

She cried her heart out, Night and day for a year.

8 Years later 

"Sakura, cook dinner." Lie Wei said.

Lie Wei was Sakura's stepmother. Fujitaka had remarried and Lie Wei was mean towards Sakura but never in front of Fujitaka. Sakura made dinner and they ate. Sakura had long auburn hair and emerald eyes. She was 13 years old. Sakura was in her room crying she missed her mother so much. She just wanted to die. A few days later.

"Mrs. Kinomoto, I am sorry to inform you but your husband has died and left everything to his daughter Sakura and anything would anything happen to Sakura it goes to his son Toya."

"Thank you sir, I'll inform Sakura."

The guy left.

"Sakura come down here."

Sakura came down to her step mom.

"Yes"

"Your father has died."

Sakura ran back up stairs and to her room and broke down crying on her bed.

Sakura's POV

'Why did father have to die he was the only one I had left.

I got up and went to my closet. I had a hidden door in the closet. My father and me kept important documents in the room that the door led to. I walked down the steps and opened another door. I walked in. I haven't been in this room. But I had a feeling that my step mom was planning something to get rid of me, Lie Wei was only after my father's fortune. I found all the titles to the businesses, properties and his will. I took the papers and put them in a backpack purse my father gave to me. I also filled the backpack with money. I opened a safe. I took out a necklace that had a heart with wings and a cherry blossom. The heart represented Nadeshko's love, the wings meaning freedom and the cherry blossom meaning myself, I look the necklace and placed it on my neck. I walked back upstairs to my room. I locked the door. And changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I folded 2 pairs of jeans, shirts and underwear and placed them in the backpack.

Normal POV

"Sakura, come down here."

"Coming."

That's all for the first chapter I hope you review and tell me what you think.

Kawaii Bell


	2. chapter two

What I lost and gained

Hello KawaiiBell here with my second chapter I hope you enjoy. Me _don't **own **_**Cardcaptor Sakura**, CLAMP does! On with the story!

Recap of previous chapter:

I walked back upstairs to my room. I locked the door. And changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I folded 2 pairs of jeans, shirts and underwear and placed them in the backpack.

Normal POV

"Sakura, come down here."

"Coming."

Chapter Two Sakura Kinomoto Dead 

"Sakura, you are to go and buy this for me."

"Yes"

Sakura took a list and money from Lie Wei and walked out to the store. Walking back she crossed a street out nowhere 4 cars came speeding towards Sakura. The cars collided in at Sakura. Her necklace glowed and she heard a voice.

"Sakura, I can save you and fake your death. Tell me if you wish to live."

"Yes, but who are you?"

"I am you mother, Nadeshko, I am your guardian angel, look deep in your heart for the cards I gave you call for illusion and tell the card to make an illusion of you and I'll take you to safety."

"Yes, illusion create an illusion of my self dead."

The illusion card appeared from her heart and made a dead Sakura. The real Sakura was teleported to safety by Nadeshko to near by bushes Lie Wei came into the scene.

"Is she dead?"  
"Yes, she died."

"Good here's your payment dispose of the body"

Sakura was listening nearby. Nadeshko appeared as an angel to Sakura's eyes only.

"Sakura you are to flee for a few years you are to marry then come back and claim everything. Flee to china and reunite yourself with you loved one. Li Syaoran."

"Yes mother, what are the cards?"

"They were mine, Now when I died I left them for you, you are the owner now take care of them. I'll teleport you to china where Li Syaoran lives."

"Thank you mother."

Nadeshko teleported Sakura to china Sakura arrived in china. She walked to   
Syaoran's house. She and Syaoran were childhood friends. She had visited him a few years ago. When Sakura got to the house she snuck into Syaoran's room. It was dark now, which made it easier. Now Sakura was in to room Syaoran was sleeping. He had tears in his eyes.

Sorry for such a short chapter but I hope you liked it so review please.

Kawaii Bell


	3. Chapter three

What I lost and gained

Hello KawaiiBell here with chapter three! I hope you enjoy it. A few reminders I _do not_ **own** **_Cardcaptor Sakura_** CLAMP does!

Recap of the last chapter:

When Sakura got to the house she snuck into Syaoran's room. It was dark now, which made it easier. Now Sakura was in to room Syaoran was sleeping. He had tears in his eyes.

Chapter Three 

She walked over to him and wiped his tears away, She saw a newspaper, and it had 'Sakura Kinomoto had died'. Sakura took a seat on Syaoran's bed. She bent down to Syaoran's ear and whispered something in his ear.

"Syaoran wake up."

He stirred a little then Sakura bent down and kissed his face, and he woke up feeling Sakura's lips. He looked at her and she spoke to him.

"Syaoran, it's me Sakura, I'm not dead so don't cry."

"Sa- Sakura?"

"Yes, it's me."

"But how?" he whispered.

"When I was about to die, my mother gave me a choice, live or die, I chose to live and she saved me."

"But they found your body."

" A fake, magic created it. I need to talk to your mother."

"Yes of course come on, we'll wake her up."

Syaoran said getting out of bed and taking Sakura to a room. He opened the door and walked in followed by Sakura. He went to his mother who was asleep and woke her.

"Sakura, your alive."

"Yes but everyone thinks I'm dead."

"Yes of course dear."

"Yelan, may I stay here in your home until I decide to return to Japan?"

"Yes of course dear."

"Thank you Yelan."

"You're welcome; tell me what happened."

"Well my father died he left everything to me so my stepmother had to get rid of me so she could keep everything and she sent people to kill me, but she thinks she owns everything but I have every document she would need. And she wouldn't be able to claim anything."

"Yes of course you knew this was going to happen so you took everything."

"Yes but I need you Yelan to withdraw all the money from the bank."

"Yes of course, but I am sure you haven't finished your education."

"Yes, I plan to attend a school in china."

"Alright, now, go back to Syaoran's room and spend the night there tomorrow you'll have a new identity."

"Yes Yelan, thank you."

Sakura left bowing she and Syaoran were making their way to his room

In his room

"You can take one side of the bed and I'll take the other side." Syaoran said

Sakura nodded, she opened her bag and took out her Pj's and after she changed she climbed into bed and snuggled in next to Syaoran. He looked into her eyes and his body took over and kissed Sakura. She responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke away.

"I Love You." He said

"Me too" She said.

And kissed him again she fell asleep in his arms.

Morning

Sakura was in Syaoran's arms. She woke to the sunlight. She got up and changed. She remembered everything and she got furious.

Sakura's POV

I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom. I took out a pair of scissors and some hair dye. I cut my hair; it was now at my shoulders instead of my waist. I took the dye and dyed my hair a darker brown. I walked back to the room Syaoran was now dressed. He looked at me.

Normal POV

"Sakura what did you do?"

"I cut my hair and dyed it, so I don't look like myself."

"Alright lets go and talk to my mother."

Sorry for a short chapter. Review.

Kawaii Bell


	4. chapter four

What I Lost and Gained

Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura Clamp does. _**

Recap from last Chapter:

Normal POV

"Sakura what did you do?"

"I cut my hair and dyed it, so I don't look like myself."

"Alright lets go and talk to my mother."

On with the story:

Chapter Four Ying Fa Appears:

Yelan in her office was busy calling places. When she finished she spoke.

"Sakura, dear, all the money has been withdrawal and your name is now Ying Fa. Chang you are to finish school with Syaoran."

"Yes Yelan."

"Sakura I like what you have done to your hair, do you want to use color contacts?"

"No, I would like to keep my eye color."

"Sakura I have a room ready for you. I decided to make it next to Syaoran's room, he'll help you with anything and tomorrow will be your first day of school, I've placed you in all of Syaoran's classes."

"Yes. Thank you Yelan."

Yelan's POV

'I hope she likes her room; I watched Sakura and my son leave, 'I just know it, they will fall in love.' I picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Lie Wei speaking."

"Hello, this is Yelan I was wondering if I could keep Sakura's old things?"

"Why of course, why not."

"I'll visit Japan in a week, to pick them up."

"Sure as you wish."

"Bye Lie Wei."

"Bye"

I hung up.

Normal POV

Next day

"Class, please welcome Ying Fa."

Ying Fa walked in.

"Hello, I'm Ying Fa please sit next to Mr. Li Syaoran, Mr. Li please raise your hand."

Syaoran raised his hand and Ying Fa sat next to him.

Break time

"Ying Fa, how do you like it?" Syaoran said.

"It is strict as my last school, but at least I am far away form Lie Wei."

"Ying Fa, how about I show you around?"

Ying Fa nodded. He showed her around and when they were released from school Ying Fa and Syaoran took Ying Fa out for ice cream. Later that night Syaoran took Ying Fa out for dinner.

A week later

Yelan took Ying Fa to Japan. Yelan took Ying Fa to her old home she arrived and her step mom didn't recognized her.

"Hello Lie Wei I'm here to pick up Sakura's old things."

"Sure. Lets go upstairs I have some boxes you can use follow me."  
Yelan and Ying Fa followed her upstairs to the room.

"I'll leave you, Yelan to do as you wish."

"Thank you. Lie Wei."

Lie Wei left them Ying Fa laid on her bed. After a few she got up and went to her closet and opened the hidden door. Ying Fa walked down the stairs. And opened another door. Yelan followed

"What's this room for?"

"Yelan, It is a secret room."

Ying Fa picked up several things. Papers, Jewelry and gold.

"Yelan, I bet Lie Wei is looking for this treasure. But she would never found it. My father told no one about this place. Only me my mom and dad know about this placed.

"I understand, I'll keep it a secret."

"I have everything I want from down here let's go back upstairs."

A few hours later all that was left was a bed and a dresser. They returned to china and in Ying Fa room she placed everything in her closet. A few days later, it was the weekend and Ying Fa was sleeping in. Syaoran snuck into Ying Fa's room, Ying Fa was asleep. He went towards the bed, but before he locked the door, he sat next to Ying Fa and caressed her face. She grabs his hands and kisses the hand; she pulls him on to her bed and wraps her hands around him and keeps him in the bed and falls back to sleep. He also falls asleep in her arms.

Please review

Kawaii Bell


	5. chapter five

What I Lost and Gained

Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN_** Cardcaptor Sakura **CLAMP DOES**

This is the last Chapter I hope you enjoy it! Kawaii Bell

Chapter Five The End

7 years later of the fake death Sakura. Sakura was now known as Ying Fa. Ying Fa is 20 years old now. And Syaoran is 21 years old.

Ying Fa has graduated from collage. Ying Fa now is a great cook. Ying Fa and Syaoran are now engaged to marry. Ying Fa was in her room asleep it was a few days before her wedding.

Ying Fa's dream

"Awww poor little Sakura still has no mother."

A little boy was repeating this over and over to a little Sakura who was getting beat up other kids.

"Stop it."

Was heard from a kid near by he ran up to the little crying girl. All the kids around the little girl ran away to the boy who was taunting the girl. The mysterious boy picked her up.

"Are you okay?"

The little boy said.

"Yes, thank you."

The little girl said sweetly.

"Who are you?"

The leader said.

"My name is Li Syaoran, and listen to me you won't ever again tease her or else." Syaoran said walking away with Sakura.

End of Ying Fa's dream

A few days later

Ying Fa's room

Ying Fa was putting on a big white dress when her mother as an angel appeared.

"Hello Sakura, my look beautiful."

"Thank you mother."

"Sakura, in a year you can return to being Sakura and not Ying Fa."

Ying Fa nodded and her mother gave her a kiss and disappeared. Sakura finished putting her dress on. She walked out of her room and down the stairs and out the door and into a limo. The limo drove to a beautiful church. At the entrance someone was waiting a guy with blue hair.

"Eriol."

The guy nodded and took her hand and escorted her down the aisle to Syaoran. Today was Ying Fa wedding she got married to Syaoran, a year later Ying Fa was in Japan with Syaoran.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes it is time to Sakura Kinomoto came back from the dead."

"Yes dear lets go."

Ying Fa and Syaoran were driven in a lime to a house. Ying Fa's hair and emerald eyes. She was a changed person. Sakura knocked the guards out as she proceeded to the house. She was wearing a pink summer dress she had modified to fit her; the dress was made by her mother. She unlocked the front door. Syaoran was following her. The butler saw her.

"Miss Sakura."

"Yes. But don't tell Lie Wei yet."

"But how miss?"

"Magic, of how rude of me this is Syaoran Li"

"Oh, little Syaoran how much you've grown."

"Yes. Jake, I'm not little anymore."

"Jake tell Lie Wei and Toya that Mrs. Li is here to see them."

"But miss there is no Mrs. Li here."

"Oh, correction I am Mrs. Li. Don't mention it is me, make her believe it is Mrs. Yelan Li."

"Yes miss please wait in the living room."

"Sure now go."

The butler ran off to tell them, Sakura and Syaoran sat in the living room waiting for them. A few seconds later Lie Wei and her son Toya walked in.

"Mrs. Li what a pleasure to see you. Welcome to my home."

"Correction Lie Wei, my house and my property."

"That's impossible."

Sakura face Lie Wei. Lie Wei was shocked to see Sakura.

"What are you doing here? Where's Mrs. Li?"

"I am Mrs. Li, I married to Syaoran and I am back to get my property back."

"You can't it belongs to Toya."

"Yes, it belongs to me I am the only one that has access to my father's property."

"Yes quite true you are the owner but I have the titles to all my father's property and I have the will."

"That's impossible you can't have them you were supposed to be dead."

"Yes dear step mom but I was saved by mother and I heard everything you told the mans you ordered to kill me."

"That's a lie. You have no proof."

"Yes I do. I have a witness and she'll talk and show herself when I want her to. And now I'll be taking my property back or I'll take it by force."

"You cant do that."

"Yes I can, I have all the titles to the property."

Lie Wei charged at Sakura trying to take the titles but a shield deflected her.

"No Lie Wei you cant break my shield."

"Shield?"  
"Yes a shield. And you can't break it. Now you can choose you can leave without nothing or I could just take by force, I'll be in Japan for 3 days and I'll be back tomorrow to hear your answer, good day."

Sakura said walking away Syaoran following her. The next day.

"Have you chosen Lie Wei?"

"Yes, I have chosen to kill you."

Lie Wei snapped her fingers and 20 men came out with guns she snapped her fingers and the guys began to shoot at her. The bullets are just blocked away by her shield.

"Lie Wei you cant kill me so I'll kill you, I knew why you tried to kill me, so you could keep my fortune."

Sakura took out her key and it turned into a staff.

"Shot, killed these people in front of me, shot."

Shot killed everyone the 20 men and Lie Wei.

"Erase, Erase all of the bodies forever."

Erase did her job. Nothing was left. Sakura left and made Lie Wei look like she was killed in a car accident with those men. Afterwards Toya was sad.

"Toya you can stay in the house if you want to."

"Thank you sis."

"I hope you can maintain the businesses."

"Yeah, I was taught to so don't worry."

"Okay, well I'll see you soon."

"Bye sis."

Toya said and Sakura left to china. In the jet plane Sakura fainted and Syaoran placed her in the bedroom the jet had. Sakura woke up right before they landed.  
"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I'm just a little tired."

A month later

"Sakura you look a little fatter why is that?"

Sakura smiled and whispered something in his ear.

"I'm so happy."

"Yes me too."

7 months later a cry was heard form a crib in a room.

"Its okay, Cherry mommy's here. Don't cry."

The baby stopped crying. Sakura held her little baby in her hands. Syaoran walked over to Sakura and smiled at her and hugged her.

THE END

That's all for this story I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to who ever reviewed.

Kawaii Bell


End file.
